New Life, New Love
by hellofascination
Summary: Its been five years since Edward left and Bella has finally moved on and away when Victoria shows up. Bella now has to bear with a new life and along the way she finds a new love. Jasper&Bella Mostly going to be lemons and fluff :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, I wish I could come up with such good ideas but alas I cannot. Oh the tragedy ;P **

My nails tapped against the fancy table cloth as Stephen, my blind date, droned on about himself. I got it, he loved himself but that didn't mean I loved hearing about it. I picked up my water glass and wondered if it were possible to drown myself with it. Knowing I couldn't, I set it back down on the table with a huff and leaned back against the chair.

"Are you listening to me?" Stephen asked irritated. "No," I answered promptly before picking up my bag and fishing my wallet out of it. I handed our just passing waiter a few twenties for my meal and stood up. "It was nice meeting you Stephen, but I have work in the morning." Without waiting for his response, I turned on my heal and stalked out of the restaurant.

I traded my wallet for my keys in my bag and pulled my light jacket tighter around my shoulders. I should've known better living in Washington all of my life, but in all fairness it had been a nice day earlier. Only a few clouds and it was relatively warm, I thought it was a good sign. Obviously, it wasn't a sign at all, just someone in the heavens being nice to us Seattle civilians today.

I unlocked my car and slid into the drivers seat happy to finally get out of that date. My feet were killing me, my head was killing me and I was on the verge committing a homicide. That was definitely not a good date, it was not even a mediocre date were at least I got sex out of it. I shudder to think what sex with him would have been like.

I started the car and pulled out turning the air conditioner on and pulling my hair out of my face. The drive back to my apartment was thankfully uneventful and unexciting, it was nice and quiet. After I parked my car and grabbed my things, I made my way to the doors were the night doorman stood. I waved and smiled politely as I passed to get to the elevators and was rewarded with a tip of his hat and a warm smile.

When I got to my apartment, I felt like I was being watched. I tried pushing my key into the keyhole and turning the knob quickly trying to get into my apartment faster but me being me, I only succeeded in hitting the metal with my key and dropping it to the ground. I swooped down to pick it up but a pale hand beat me to it. "Thanks," I said looking up. I immediately wished I hadn't though, the eyes staring back at me were burgundy red and the pale hand belonged to someone who would love to see me dead.

"You're welcome," Victoria said in a coy voice. I knew better though and I backed up hitting my back on something hard. Something that shouldn't have been there. I whipped around and came face to face with a blond male's crimson eyes. I was willing to bet that meant he was a newborn. He locked his marble like hands around my upper arms and hauled me up so I was eye level with him.

He breathed in deeply through his nose and his eyes turned black. I shuddered before going rigid with fear. "No one to protect you anymore Bella," Victoria whispered in my ear. I gulped but didn't respond, I couldn't and I don't think I would have anyway. She slid my key into the keyhole and pushed the door open, her eyes going black as my scent wafted out of the apartment. She licked her lips and jerked her head quickly for the newborn to follow her in.

He followed behind her, his eyes turning feral the farther we got inside. "Set her down, Riley," Victoria commanded running her finger across the picture of me and Jake I had on my mantel. He dropped me on the couch before moving to stand by Victoria, if wasn't so terrifying he could've looked like a lost puppy following around its master. "Do you know how long I've had to wait for this?" she asked me suddenly turning toward me.

I jumped but didn't answer, I had a good feeling it was a rhetorical question. "Its been a good five years that I've had to wait. It doesn't help your wolves killed Laurant before I could make any real use of him." She continued pacing in front of me, a sneer on her face. She was so angry she was spitting venom all over the floor, once or twice even hitting the vampire Riley.

"I've waited to long for this and then I come to find out that the vampire is gone. That he didn't even stick around after he killed my mate! He would probably care less that I'm going to kill you! It's so damn irritating!" she exclaimed tugging at her wild hair. I winced as her words fully processed through my mind. Suddenly she was in front of me, her eyes wide and completely black. "But you still love him?" she wondered.

I shook my head, both to rid my mind of the images of our last days together and answer her question. "You're lying," she said instantly. I shook my head again, "I'll always love him in a way but he left me like I was nothing more than a toy he got bored with. It was too exhausting pining for him," I admitted not really sure why I was explaining myself to my killer. She pulled back sharply, and scrutinized me before nodding and returning to her pacing.

She stopped suddenly and her eyes flickered to my hand, I had unconsciously been running my fingers across my scar. A nervous habit I had picked up over the years. "He bit you?" She asked taking my wrist and examining it. "How are you not a vampire?!" And she was off again pacing, "He wouldn't like it much if you were a vampire would he? He wouldn't like it at all." She stopped, a look of realization on her face and changed course for me again.

"This way, I get everything I want. You tortured with the fires of hell, and him tortured that his pet live forever!" She was practically bursting with the seems. Victoria yanked my head to the side leaning in close and inhaling my neck. I whimpered knowing exactly what was going to happen next and not at all ready for it. I had once upon a time wanted it but that was when I wasn't alone. I had a family who could teach me how to hunt animals and support me if I slipped.

"Wait," I muttered feebly but I knew it was no use. Victoria was getting her revenge and there was nothing me, a human, could do about it. She licked my neck and made a noise of satisfaction in the back of her throat before biting down, breaking my easily and taking a large pull of blood. I could feel the burn of the venom and she pushed it back into the wound instinctively locked my body into place. My eyes moved back to Riley who looked to be struggling with himself.

Victoria pulled away and sat back on her heels, pleased with herself. The burn intensified and I bit my tongue to keep my screams in, I knew that was what Victoria wanted and I wouldn't give her pleasure. My eyes snapped shut and I curled my hands into tight fists trying to keep the pain at bay but it just seemed to get stronger and stronger until I had to use everything in me not to scream and dig my fingers into my own flesh and get the fire out.

I moved in and out of states of conscious were I was more aware and less aware of the fire that was scraping my veins of blood and replacing it with venom. I could feel all of my bones breaking and reforming stronger only to break again and reform even stronger. My skin sometimes felt as though it was being torn and then replaced fresh and other times as if it were simply melting right off of my body and I had to painfully re-grow it new.

I still hung on, curling and uncurling my fingers, biting all the way through my tongue and sometimes my lips. I ground my teeth together and kept my eyes shut tight. It could have been days, or years, or even an eternity and I don't think I could have known. The fire felt never ending taking my sanity inch by precious inch. My breathing had long left me, fleeing away from the hot fire and the breaking bones and pressure on my lungs.

Somehow, I managed to wonder if this is what having a disease like cancer could have been like but I quickly dismissed this thought with an internal scoff. This was much worse than any human disease and I knew it, my body knew it. When the fire finally started to recede, I thought if my tears hadn't been dried up I would've wept. The long torture was hopefully coming to an end, or at least giving me a small break.

Slowly it died down in my fingers, then my hands, my arms, my toes, shins, and then thighs until it was just concentrated in my torso. It slowly let up there too until t was just surrounding my rapidly beating heart. Thinking it was going away, I managed to uncurl my fingers but at the last minute, it felt like my heart was being squeezed into oblivion.

I wailed and clutched at my chest hoping beyond hope that it also would leave and quickly.

It went out with a rush and I was left slumped over against something hard and cold. My eyes snapped open and I gasped at everything around me. I could see the air flowing around me, being sucked into my gasp and pushing the small dust motes around the room. It was wonderful and overwhelming all at the same time. I pushed myself up and let out a surprised squeak when I shot up like a bullet.

I tried moving to my feet slower and almost succeeded but Victoria and Riley had moved to the forefront of my mind and I wondered where they were. I moved through my apartment at a startling pace but quickly, thanks to my new sense of smell, came to the conclusion they had left and probably a few days ago too. Slumping against a wall, and making an inch of it crumble, I gave up on my quest and resigned to the fact that I was completely alone in the new world. An annoying itch settled in the back of my throat and I cleared it trying to get rid of the feeling but it didn't go away.

I started when I realized that it was my thirst. I frowned, Edward and the rest of the Cullen's had made it out to be unbearable almost but it was nothing like that. I wondered if they all just lied to me, trying to scare me out of becoming a vampire, becoming a part of their family. I couldn't imagine Esme or Carlisle doing that and shoved the accusation out of my mind. They had left me I still knew they weren't that kind of people.

Walking back to my room, I carefully twisted the knob to my bedroom door and pushed it open. I didn't break the knob, but I did break the door. Hysterical laughter bubbled in my throat and soon I was on the ground again laughing and sobbing like a maniac. My episode passed abruptly when I got a glimpse of myself in my full length mirror. Despite the fact I was gaping like a fish, I definitely wasn't plain anymore.

My normally dark hair had gotten darker, the natural red standing out almost startlingly. My eyes made my face fall but confirmed my suspicions about Riley being a newborn. I reached up to touch my cheek still a little shocked at how much I had changed but managed to still look like me, still feel like me. As my finger traced my enhanced features, my eyes followed it reverently.

I snapped out of it when the itch became more prominent in my throat and stood up. My clothes were still intact but dirty and torn where I had clutched my chest. Determined, I tried to slowly walk to my closet. I succeeded a lot better than last time but I wouldn't know until I was around humans. With my lightest of touches, I carefully picked out a cotton dress that wouldn't take much effort to slip over my head and a jacket. I realized I wouldn't need it but it would look a little odd if I didn't have one, especially in Seattle.

I also realized quickly that all of my shoes that slipped on were far to flashy for my simple outfit and I had to settle on a pair of shoes that tied. Half of my shoes later and I had finally managed to tie them without ripping the lace or the shoe. It was frustrating and surprising difficult to tone down my strength. Tying my hair was an entirely different manner and I gave up after I tore my last hair tie.

I walked out of my apartment at the same speed I used in my bedroom and proudly maintained it all the way to the elevator. When I got downstairs, I remembered there were humans and stopped my breathing though I realized it was a little too late and that I probably would've attacked someone already if I were going too. I frowned at myself again and stalked out of the elevator.

Walking into the lobby and watching all of the humans milling around faster than I was going I found out quickly that my 'human pace' had been much to slow. I laughed at myself quietly and sped up to keep up with the human in front of me. It was a lot easier and less frustrating once I got the hang of it and soon, besides the ridiculous smile on my face, I was quite happy to say I somewhat blended in with the crowd.

I tensed at all the new smells assaulting my nose and took in a deep breath trying to find out where they were all coming from. I could smell the dumpster a few feet away from me, I could smell the food in the diner across the street and I could smell the dust as the workers moved dirt at the construction site a few blocks away. Of course there were more but those were the smells that stood out to me.

All of the human scents were overwhelming, I knew my eyes were turning black and if I didn't turn and leave now I'd do exactly what I didn't want too. I picked up my pace and sped a little too speedy down the street until I was running and nothing more than a strong breeze passing people. I managed to make it out of town and into the forest in a short amount of time and finally letting everything go, I pounced on the first thing that crossed my path.

My instincts had taken over and I was pulling everything the animal had to give until I was getting nothing. I needed more though, I was still thirsty. I through what turned out to be a small fox away from me and ran deeper in the forest looking for something larger to drink from. I heard the wet sound of a heartbeat and a light sloshing meaning I was close to water and something was drinking from it.

I pushed through the tree's and pounced on the lone deer that had been drinking snapping its neck smoothly and attaching my mouth to the large vein running there. It was much better tasting than the fox had been and a lot more satisfying too. This time around, I wasn't so frantic to search for something and when I found it, it happened to be a herd of deer. I took two of them down easily and drank until the itch in the back of my throat was almost gone.

I knew it would probably never go away but now it wasn't as annoying as it had been and I could think more clearly. Continuing through the forest, I practiced walking and picking flowers and other small things that were easily destroyed in my new hands. It took me the whole day but by the end of it I had managed to pick a couple handfuls of non destroyed flowers, pick up small twigs and not snap them and hunt until I could completely put the itch in the throat into the back of my mind.

As the sun fell below the horizon, I headed home running until I reached the edge of the city and then walking the rest of the way back. I made it to my apartment by sunrise and I was proud of myself for not losing control and being patient with my limited speed and strength. I still had a long ways to go but I was no longer scared that I couldn't do it and that was a highlight.

When I got back inside of my apartment, I noticed the little light on my answering machine that told me I had a message. I carefully pressed the button and listened closely as my fathers voice came through. "Hi, uh Bells. I just wanted to see if you were all right. I love ya, kid. Call me back." Tears that I would never shed sprang to my eyes and I choked back a sob. It didn't matter that I wasn't close to my dad, I still loved him will all of my heart.

The reality of my new life crashed down on my shoulders and I slid to the floor. I pulled my knees into my chest and sobbed into them. I was terrified of what would happen now and it felt like the whole world had been laid on my shoulders. I continued to sob as everything rushed though my head and I hoped that I would be able to get through it.

**This is only my second story and so I want to know, like it? Love it? Review it? I want to know if you have any suggestions for future chapters, have anything that you want to happen in them. Please review and tell me! I'd really love it and appreciate it and it'd be motivation for a new chapter sooner (: Love Kionna :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I'm not Stephenie Meyer, and its very tragic and makes me want to cut myself (not really, but I like being dramatic) REVIEW AFTER YOU READ?! (: **

JPOV

Seattle. The crisp air hit my face bringing a myriad of scents with it. My throat tightened and I tried to put it out of my mind but it was difficult and it frustrated me. I'd stuck to my diet for over 50 years and I still couldn't seem to gain control of myself. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, a habit I had unconsciously picked up from the other men in my family. Or, what used to be my family. It was hard to call them that now, they hadn't done anything wrong but then that was the problem.

I was always the one to screw up, make us move. It was taking its tole on everyone and Alice, always living in the future instead of the here and now, had gotten tired of it. It had taken awhile for me comprehend it but now here I was not even a few hundred miles from the place it had really gone down hill. I didn't even know how I had ended up, why I was so drawn to the area. Masochism probably or maybe it was because I'd always just liked Seattle. I was betting on the former.

Moving away from the railing of the ferry, I swooped down and grabbed my bag from the floor before walking back to my car. It was nothing special, I had never like driving all that much. I definitely wasn't into flashy cars like the rest of the family. I leaned back against the soft leather of the chair and stared at the hovering storm clouds to pass the time. I had always thought clouds were fascinating, they changed so much yet they always seemed to be the same.

When the ferry docked, I put my car into drive and carefully maneuvered my way off. No matter how many times I'd ridden a ferry, I always had that fear in the back of my mind that I'd some how fall of it. Its not like I could drown or anything but the fear was still there and I was always careful. I drove through town and right to the outer limits were a grand house stood, it was beautiful, very obviously redone by Esme, and I was thankful she would let me use it. I took the few bags I had in the back of the car and walked swiftly to the front door.

The key to get in was an old one and it was worn with use but I liked it. The newer things got the more I liked the older things when time was simpler. Don't get me wrong, I had nothing against modern technology but when it was simple, it was simple and very few things could sneak up on you. Nowadays, it was like walking through a maze with something to hit every corner you turned. I jogged upstairs and dropped my things in the first room I saw, which happened to be mine and Alice's. Our scent was faded and barely smelled like us anymore but I took it was a good thing. I didn't want to be reminded of happier times. I wasn't that masochistic.

I knew it was time hunt, the burn in the back of my throat was becoming stronger and I didn't need any slip ups anytime soon. I pulled an older set of clothes out and changed before slipping my shoes back on and running out the back door. Since I was on the outskirts of town, I wouldn't be seen and I could run freely through the forest. The wind whipped through my hair as I sped through and I smiled one of my first real smiles in a long time. Running was always a good release, a time to be free and let go.

A familiar scent had me skidding to a halt and jerking around like a loon trying to pinpoint it. I followed it and ran into a path of dead animals, they looked like they had been scattered in a frenzy and they were all drained of blood. I don't think my eyes could've gotten any wider but they did when the scent got to its strongest point and I found the very girl I had tried to kill draining a large struggling buck. She reached up and snapped its neck before going back to drinking it greedily and then tossing it to the side.

Not noticing, she was off again running through the forest. I followed Bella until we hit the edge of town and she slowed down to a walk. The smells of city hit my nose and I stopped and bolted back into the forest looking for something to drink from. Bella had scared most of the wildlife off but I managed to find a small herd, probably made smaller by Bella, and finished it off putting rest to the fire in my throat. I disposed of the last dear and headed back in the direction I had followed Bella but when I got to the city, her scent was lost in everyone else's.

I cursed and sped back home, all sorts of thought running through my mind. Like how had she been changed and why didn't Alice see it? Or did she and decide not to tell me? I wondered if she had seen it and decided not to tell me because of Bella's reaction to me if she had seen me. Not wanting to worry about it too much, I started the shower and stripped my dirty clothes off. The warm water felt amazing on my back and I didn't ever want to the warmth to go away but it did and a lot faster than I would've liked.

After getting out of the shower and drying off, I headed downstairs and settled on the couch with a book. I can't really say what it was about but it was over too soon and my thoughts were still centered around Bella. It was frustrating not knowing anything but what I'd seen, I'd gotten so used to Edward and Alice always knowing what was happening that it had become regular thing in life, like washing your hands or breathing (for a vampire, not human.) I put the book down and settled into the couch giving in to all of the thoughts running rampant in my head.

BPOV

Eventually I got to my feet, I needed to suck it up. There was no going back and bathing in self-pity wouldn't make it go away or make it better. I tried picking up my phone to call Charlie and not break it. I succeeded but I still left finger impressions in it. Very carefully, I pushed in the familiar number and held it to my ear.

"Hello?" Charlie asked groggily. I cursed under my breath and turned to look at the clock above the stove. "Hello?" Charlie asked again, irritated now. "Sorry," I apologized. We were both startled from my voice. I hadn't talked to anyone in awhile, not even myself and I wasn't prepared for my new voice. "Bells?" Charlie asked, "Is that you?" I swallowed.

"Yeah Dad, its me. I uh, I just got our message." I answered. There was silence for a moment, "Where've you been?" he inquired. I bit my lip, I didn't want to lie to my father but I knew it was necessary, I couldn't exactly tell him I'd been turning into a vampire and couldn't return his call. I'd be admitted into the psych ward. "I um, forgot to pay my phone bill?" My not so brilliant answer came out as a question and I winced.

I hadn't gotten any better at lying and it was evident. I was just glad he wasn't here with me, I really would've given it away. "Mhm," he said skeptically. "Well, I'm glad you called and I just wanted to know if you were still coming down this weekend?" My eyes widened and I desperately tried for an excuse that wouldn't sound rude. "I c-can't," I stuttered not coming up with anything. "Why?" He demanded sounding a little put out.

I sighed, "I'm sorry Dad but something came up and I don't know when I'll be able to come down." My situation sucked and I couldn't even tell anyone, well anyone that I trusted. He sighed too and grumbled out an "Ok," before telling me he had to go. "I love you," I managed timidly. "Love you too," he grunted and then he was gone. I took a deep breath and slumped over.

This was so much to deal with all at once, I had gone from a somewhat successful girl to a vampire with no one. I didn't have my dad this time, or my best friend, in fact I'm sure Jake would hate me now that I was a 'bloodsucker'. It just wasn't fair and I felt like throwing a tantrum and running a rampage all over the town but I knew I couldn't. It wasn't time to be acting like a child, it was time to face the facts and not just push them away.

First things first, I walked to my room and turned on the computer, thankfully a lot faster than my old ancient thing I had left at Charlie's. It was incredibly frustrating trying not to put too much force into my clicks and types but I got through it and in the end I was able to pull up my e-mails. I sighed in relief when I didn't see any from my boss and clicked on a new message so I could hopefully keep my job and keep my income.

_Dear Mr. Kingsley,_

_I apologize for my absence but I came down with something suddenly and haven't been able to get out of bed. I hope you can understand and hopefully I will be back by Monday. _

_Sincerely, Isabella Swan. _

_555-552-5505_

I felt like it was the first time I'd ever typed and it though it was a first in my new body, I still didn't like it. I hated feeling like I couldn't do things, I had been the one able to do things for so long it was unnerving and put me in a bad mood. I e-mailed Renée so she wouldn't worry about me and then logged and stalked back out to the living room dropping onto the couch and breaking the frame. I slammed my hand down and ripped a hole in the fabric before giving up and fighting back a scream of annoyance.

I was annoyed at everything, annoyed that Victoria had chosen such a stupid punishment when I'd probably never even see Edward again. I was annoyed that I was letting it get to me so thoroughly and I was specially annoyed that I didn't know how to control my strength. Usually I liked the challenge, but now it the challenge seemed to be getting worse not better. It was incredibly infuriating.

Taking another deep breath, I reigned it all in and tried to think rationally. Acting like a crazy would get me no where and no where was not where I needed to be. I was trying to figure out what the best course of action would be, what would I benefit from the most and how was I going to take care of my parents. I obviously couldn't tell them about my current situation and if I just kept blowing them off they'd know something was wrong. I'm sure my dad already suspected something from my voice being different.

It hurt to even think about it but I immediately knew it would be for the best. I'd need to die, I didn't know how I was going to do it but it needed to be done. I shot up in my seat when I remembered the Cullen's. They had to move a lot, maybe something, anything in there house could help me out. I doubt they left much but it'd be somewhere to start and if I was going to pull this off, I'd need all of the help I could get. With my half-assed plan in mind, I stood up and walked to the door.

**I really wanted to write more, actually I was mad that I couldn't xD but thats all I got for now. My next chapters will be longer I promise but I just couldn't this time. REVIEW, tell me what you think of Jasper's POV and if I should write in it again. Tell which point of view you liked better too. Thank you to all of those who alerted, favorited, and reviewed. It means a lot. XOXO Kionna (: **


End file.
